


Horcrux Bonds

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunny Farm Escapee, Evil Light Side, Gen, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: The Locket Horcrux had more life in than they first suspected. It waited patiently before making its move at the frozen pond in the Forest of Dean. Locket found himself with a captured sword and four prisoners - a Traitor, a Living Horcrux, a Bloodtraitor, and a Mudblood. What to do with all of them was the question...Then again couldn't hekeepa few of them?





	1. A Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



Harry saw the Sword of Gryffindor, the very thing they needed to destroy the Locket horcrux, in the pond he had stumbled upon after following the glowing doe. He had headed out for a walk to get a break from Hermione, having just learned of his broken Holly and Phoenix feather wand, only to run into the pond and doe patronus. Without thinking twice or questioning his good fortune he stripped off most of his clothes and dove into the frigid pond, heading for the sword. Not having eaten in days and with the Locket horcrux around his neck draining him even further to say nothing of the frigid waters he was trying to navigate spelt disaster. Harry realized that he was too weak to make this attempt too late and nearly passed out. Ron came out of nowhere and grabbed both his friend and the sword, which Harry was obviously trying to reach, before dragging them out of the pond.

As they were trying to catch their breath in the freezing air as the icy water streamed off them there was a sudden _yank_ on both their magics as well as a pained grunt from off to one side. Suddenly, there was another person there. Harry watched in helpless pain filled despair as Hermione's wand was summoned from his clothes pile to the strange man's hand along with Ron's wand. The sword was also swiftly snatched from them and set behind quickly cast temporary wards. The sound of icy leaves being crushed drew the man's attention long enough for him to summon a third, ebony wand from somewhere and then drag another body over to land next to them. A quick glance revealed a familiar profile, _Snape_.

"Get dressed," the man ordered harshly. He was obviously angry about something and until Harry got a good look at him he had no idea why.

"Shite," was the first defeated word that came from Harry's lips when he finally got his glasses cleared enough of water to see somewhat clearly. By this point he and Ron were both dressed and dry, thanks to an irritated drying charm cast at them by their captor.

"We will wait for the girl to join us," the man, a clear twenty somethings version of Tom Riddle, informed them. "Don't bother going for the sword or trying to get rid of the Locket."

As if to make a point the locket tightened dangerously close around Harry's neck, briefly choking him, as a warning before loosening again. The trio of wizards sat and waited, unable to do anything as they were held at wand point. Hermione, when she finally found them, was taken completely by surprise. Less than ten minutes after her arrival they were kneeling in a line by the mostly frozen pond.

Harry looked at this version of the Dark Lord in dread. The locket had nearly killed him in the frozen pond and had used something about the situation to first manifest then take control. As a result he sat shivering next to the pond with Snape kneeling on his left side and his two friends on his right, all of them at the mercy of the locket. The locket soul piece held Hermione's wand, which Harry had been using since she had broken his, on all of them with the two other wands tucked into his belt.

"This little game of yours is at an end. No more scavenger hunt for you," the twenty something version of Voldemort from the locket said sadistically.

"Are you going to kill us then?" Ron asked somewhat miserably. He too was shaking from the cold and the wet left from their little swim.

"I haven't decided what to do with you and your little mudblood. Bloodtraitor you may be but you are still a pureblood and your mudblood has more than proven her worth. She might make a semi-decent broodmare," Locket said consideringly.

The Locket wasn't seriously considering keeping the pair with how they kept Harry working so stubbornly on Dumbledore's plan. They would have to be dealt with eventually but there was no reason to force Harry to watch that. Besides he wasn't sure if he could afford to just bind them to any agreement made or if they would have to die. Best to deal with them _much_ later after consulting with the primary soul piece.

"Would adopting her help?" Harry asked hopefully, a wild idea forming in his mind.

"Do you know of a pureblood who would be willing to blood adopt her then?" Locket asked bluntly. "Not you. Although you are a half blood and you have certainly received enough power to stand next to a pureblood on equal footing, I simply can't allow you to have too many extra links. I'm making an exception for your friends as it is and they will likely have to swear some sort of oath later. I can tell you now that you wont be allowed near them or the Weasley chit again."

"Neville or Luna might do it," Harry said, hesitating slightly with uncertainty.

"Yes, they certainly would," Snape grudgingly agreed, watching everything warily.

"How did you know..." Hermione started only for their captor to finish.

"That he is a half blood? The locket, unlike the others, was designed to be more aware of its surroundings. I have plans for you little Harry," Locket grinned evilly. "The traitor being here was a bit of a bonus."

Harry could hear the hard swallow of his teacher in the silence that followed that proclamation. Unlike Ron and Hermione both Harry and Snape had witnessed the punishment of traitors and watched them die in agony, one through the link in his scar and one with his own eyes.

"What do you want for their lives?" Harry asked in resignation. He was cold, tired, hungry and knew they had lost. All he could do was try to shield the others.

"My, such a Gryffindor sacrifice wrapped up in a Slytherin offer... You should have let the hat place you in the proper house," Locket smirked. Ron cursed quietly as Snape drew in a sharp breath at this revelation. "I will speak to the main soul piece about offering mudbloods sponsorship and elevating them to half bloods with appropriate blood adoptions. I already have you but I have no wish to deal with you fighting me the whole way. Three months of compliance to give them a five minute head start. Or acceptance as mine, however that may manifest, and no future attempts to escape in trade for not only their lives but that of their families for three new infractions per person. If you want the traitor to survive too... lets call it kneeling to my main self and calling him master in front of a nice little audience. Alternatively, you can openly acknowledge that you answer to me now, again in front of an audience. If you want to pay for his crimes as well that can be arranged. You wont be a slave and you will answer only to me but if you cross me you will deeply regret it."

"What price for Snape?" Harry asked wearily. The cold was starting to get to him and he had no doubt that he was going to come down sick between the weather and the icy swim for the sword of Gryffindor. A sword which was being kept out of their reach and behind temporary wards across the clearing.

"He will join you in your position. His status will be adjusted as we get clear answers. Regardless you will both be required to have children at some point. It would be such a shame to allow your families to die out after all," Locket informed them thoughtfully.

"Very generous my lord," Snape said seriously, his head bowed and face hidden behind his hair.

"Done, protection for them and their families with all past infractions excused including up to three future infractions. Snape gets to live without being maimed, tortured or otherwise punished for past actions beyond his new status as my fellow favored captive. I will not resist so long as your word is kept," Harry agreed. His magic surged forward to meet Locket's and the pact was sealed. Harry and Snape belonged to Locket now while Ron and Hermione were allowed to go free.

"Leave," Locket barked to the couple. Startled, the pair complied unthinkingly, bolting from the clearing into the surrounding forest. Turning to his two captives Locket studied them as he stalked over to collect the sword, taking down the temporary wards. "We will be waiting on my main piece and then going elsewhere."

"Why?" Harry asked as the captive pair got to their feet.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, did you not wonder what the eventual end of the old fools plan would be?" Locket asked in evil amusement. "I would have given up far more to have you safely in my power and protection. Severus is going to be taking an oath of protection for you if Dumbledore hasn't already forced him into one. Your scar, and thus you, are a Horcrux."

"No... that's not possible!" Harry protested, dread creeping into his gut.

Locket just gave him a pitying look before grabbing Severus' marked arm and using the Dark Mark to summon his main soul piece. The next thing Harry knew they were surrounded by the entire Inner Circle with Voldemort walking up to them and Locket firmly wrapping himself around Harry. Too exhausted to care Harry sagged in the grip of the Horcrux and passed out.

"So?" Voldemort prompted as he walked up. His open interest at the affection the Locket was expressing with Potter of all people had Severus swallowing hard. Whatever deal had been made he wasn't exactly expecting to be able to survive this meeting.

"Potter is one of us," Locket explained simply, pointedly uncovering the famous scar. "Severus is protecting him. The rest of the details should be discussed in private but I managed to secure at least his partial co-operation."

"Well, that certainly puts a new spin on things. So the old fool brainwashed him. Was he even given the appearance of a choice?" Voldemort asked, briefly rubbing his temple in open exasperation.

"No," a third voice recognized as their own whispered across the ears of both Locket and Voldemort. Both manifested soul pieces immediately looked at Harry as a 16 year old version of themselves seeped from within the scar only to appear floating in ghostly glory between them.

"How?" Voldemort demanded. How was the Diary still there? How did he hide in Harry's scar? How was he standing there with no apparent anchor, albet more see-through than solid.

"He was closest when the diary was destroyed," the Diary ghost form explained bluntly. "I didn't know what he was and tried to kill him. I learned differently when his piece offered me safe haven. Our little Harry has been essentially tortured ever since he became ours. As badly as our people, in both senses, have treated him it was still far better for him to be forced into fighting Acromantula, Basilisks, and Dragons every year than to return to his blood relatives permanently. At least ours had the decency to accept that we didn't belong with them and avoid destroying what little we had carved out for ourselves. Admittedly, we lost our temper with them upon actually meeting them but we were much better off."

"How so?" Voldemort growled. _His_ Horcrux had been _harmed_! Never mind that he had done a great deal of said harm to his Harry on his own. No one touched his treasures!

"You think he wears rags because he has a choice?" Diary inquired archly. "By now some of the damage is probably permanent without extreme measures, like a complete rebirth, to say nothing of what various witches and wizards did to him. I had to work hard with his fragment to keep him alive. Its a miracle that he has kept his mind much less his forgiving nature. Honestly, dealing with the constant stream of controlling and love potions alone was a nightmare!"

It was like a punch to the gut for the surly Potions Master. All of his preconceived notions about the brat were being turned on their head!

"On the plus side instead of reading adventure novels or going to the cinema we can just watch Harry's memories of his yearly adventures," Locket smirked, still holding Harry slumped in his arms. "Some of them are bound to be amusing while others will tell us exactly what he can do or what was done to him that we will have to address."

"I'm tired. Can I trust the two of you _not_ to let him get hurt or starve to death?" Diary asked sternly.

"That's right he hasn't eaten in a good while," Locket winced. "He was also skipping some of his portion in favor of giving it to those friends of his that we sent off."

"I think the only reason he was remotely functional was because he never had enough in his belly before coming to Hogwarts. He was _used_ to it," Diary agreed sadly. "Just as an example the issue of his eyes is from a combination of malnutrition damage and too many hits to the head with a skillet. His magic largely fixed the rest, prioritizing the brain, heart, and lungs. His extreme reaction to Black's death was a combination of loosing a possible escape from the damn muggles and the only man who had ever remotely acted like a parent to him."

"Then it might be better to de-age him at some point. He will have to trust us first and I would rather keep him at his current age if we can fix the damage without having him grow all over again," Voldemort contemplated aloud. Diary nodded before fading and seeping back inside Harry's scar.

"Don't worry too much about taming him," Locket said mischievously.

"Oh?" Voldemort inquired sharply. Locket just smirked at the Dark Lord.

"~What are you plotting?~" Voldemort hissed, switching to parseltongue.

"~I promised that Severus wouldn't be punished for his misdeeds, which he will be sharing with us, and promised limited protection to certain people. In trade we get to keep both of them _and_ they both eventually have to have children. You can watch the memory for the exact events. I also promised that they wouldn't be slaves but I never said anything about not courting them or eventually fucking them. Both of them are powerful, strong willed, and resilient. Something that is perfect for any children we may wish for,~" Locket smirked as he readjusted his grip on Harry. "~Harry is already a part of us. We just have to fix the brainwashing.~"

"You want them to be able to say no?" Voldemort demanded in English.

"If they can't say no then they aren't willing," Locket corrected firmly. Voldemort mentally rolled that around his mind for a minute before slowly nodding his agreement and understanding.

"If I may? Potter needs seeing to," Severus put in diffidently. Locket smirked before reluctantly handing over Harry along with the wands of both captives and the Sword of Gryffindor before returning to his Locket. Voldemort took a firm grip on both captives before apparating away, tacitly dismissing his Inner Circle without another word.

Severus didn't recognize where they were when they landed. He was more resigned than surprised to suddenly find himself and Potter bound in magical rope and helplessly floating along behind the Dark Lord into whatever building they had arrived at.

"Until I have certain answers you will be treated as well cared for prisoners but after I have those answers you will be given various freedoms. As agreed you will, Severus, not be punished for past actions but consider this a warning. Unless you provide full disclosure I will have no choice but to punish you for defiance," Voldemort warned as he set both his captives up in comfortable chairs in a sitting room. Harry had been woken up by the jolt from the aparation trip and watched all of this in a detached tired way that was starting to worry Voldemort.

"And Potter?" Severus asked quietly.

"He didn't bargain for any personal leniency," Locket smirked, reappearing only to stand behind Harry's chair and pet the tired wizard.

"I will allow full access to _all_ of my memories without a fight if you grant him the same mercy that Potter bargained for on my own behalf," Severus offered. He steeled himself to offer more in the event that bearing all of himself wasn't enough.

"~Memory?~" Voldemort hissed inquiringly. Locket grinned and focused a bit to send a copy of the memory of the deal down the soul link. He didn't try giving over what Diary and Scar had given him of Harry's memories, there would be time later for that when they could _properly_ focus on them.

Voldemort hummed, considering the information and the offer. The knowledge that he didn't have to loose Severus to the man's treason and the offer of his reasons on a silver platter was exceptionally enticing. Deciding that while the betrayal had to be dealt with regardless of the deal Severus also needed to understand that he was never leaving Voldemort's care alive. In that moment of decision Voldemort allowed his glamours to fade away, leaving behind a 50's something red-eyed version of Tom Riddle. Harry gave a dry bark of laughter before descending into hysterical giggles.

"He has had a _really_ bad time of it," Locket offered apologetically. He continued to pet Harry's hair as the young man descended into quiet overwhelmed sobs that eventually petered out into barely aware exhaustion.

Voldemort sighed but nodded his understanding. He was a lot more stable and sane being near three of his Horcruxes. He would have to fetch a few of the others and reabsorb them. As an insane rabid dog he was no use to anyone. Although, now that he thought about it, he could move one into Severus just as Harry held a piece of his soul since that night.

"I'm afraid that I will have to reclaim Diary shortly as the youngest and most... robust," Voldemort commented thoughtfully. "I should probably fetch the Cup and Diadem as well. One can return and the other... can be moved."

Voldemort eyed Severus thoughtfully. The man had more than proven his ability to stay alive. It wouldn't hurt to make him a Horcrux as Harry had become. Placing the soul shard over the spine might be just as useful as on the head which Potter had, over the heart had too many risks. The throat perhaps? Placing it somewhere that could be safely amputated was definitely unwise. Something to think about.

Locket nodded his understanding before making his own point. "I can keep them company, both of them need rest and food."

"Diary needs to be retrieved quickly," Voldemort said regretfully. Locket scowled but grudgingly began to chant in a language that neither Harry or Severus knew. A red mist rose from Harry's scar before rocketing into Voldemort's chest and being absorbed. Voldemort gasped in pain as a full half of his soul was reintegrated along with the memories the Diary had gained over the years.

"Issues?" Locket asked with polite evilness. Voldemort just scowled as the pain faded and the new memories began to sort themselves out.

"Well, his forgiving nature has a nice side effect. Not only were the pieces he harbored able to help him but it eased the reintegration and jump started the healing," Voldemort sighed. He was relieved at the easing of the pain he had felt in both body and soul for years. He didn't have to inform them that the wrongs done to Harry would be addressed later.

"Judging by Diary's hiding place Ring should be with Diadem, shouldn't it?" Locket inquired idly as he returned to petting Harry's hair.

"Likely," Voldemort agreed grudgingly. "I needed Diary to properly stabilize but the others can wait. I'll leave you with them when I am away on other business."

"Going to check Severus' memories in the morning?" Locket inquired, eying the two bound and oddly quiet wizards. Voldemort thought about that for a moment. He didn't have extra rooms made up yet but he also didn't want the pair wandering until he could secure them properly by either enchantment or oath. As tempting as leaving them to sleep tied up in the chairs was it wasn't really feasible.

"Actually, I am tempted to make them sleep on cots in our room," Voldemort said mildly. "The treachery has lasted this long, it can wait a bit to be addressed now that we have Harry. Besides, I'll likely need a calming draught unless they are willing to kneel and let me tie them up by hand to calm down. I don't think they trust us that much yet."

"So it does work? Exerting dominance in some fashion?" Locket asked, perking up in curiosity. It was a theory they had come up with shortly before Locket was made.

"It does for us. The precision of needing to avoid hurting the sub and the feel of flesh submitting to our design helps our control and calm much more than a good round of Crucio against idiots ever did," Voldemort agreed in amusement. "I obviously can't indulge in it during a meeting and it is a useless technique without a willing submissive but it does work."

"~You haven't touched Severus... why?~" Locket hissed curiously. "~I can feel your wish to do so bleeding down the link.~"

"~He needs to know that, while I will honor the deal, betrayal is not okay. If we had already been in a relationship beyond master and servant I would already have had him over my knee while bound before indulging in cuddling after the spanking. As promised he wont be hurt but he is one of my most trusted and I _must_ know _why_. Why he betrayed me,~" Voldemort said plainly, sticking to Parseltongue. "~Then again I may have used some other method considering what his bastard of a muggle father did to him growing up. As it is he isn't going to be allowed to play with his potions for security reasons.~"

"~Please don't leave me alone or lock me in a cupboard,~" Harry mumbled sleepily in Parseltongue. It was clear that he was basically asleep again.

"I hadn't realized he could Speak," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Its a wonder he isn't swarmed by serpents regularly."

"We really need to watch his memories if only to see how much of his trouble magnet status is actually his fault," Locket agreed wryly.

"Cots in our room it is," Voldemort decided with a sigh. With that he untied the pair and Locket carried the sleeping Harry so that everyone could get some sleep.

Severus very pointedly placed himself between Voldemort and Harry when they got into bed and the cots. Otherwise he was sensible enough and exhausted enough to fall asleep fairly easily. Locket, had simply smirked at them all after laying Harry on his cot before returning to his locket, still hanging around Harry's neck. Voldemort paused as he was securing the captive wands and sword, sensing something odd from the sword, almost familiar. It took him a moment but his eyes widened in shock as he realized that Ring was in the room, in the _sword_. In retrospect it shouldn't have been too surprising, after all goblin silver absorbed that which made it stronger. It wasn't that far of a leap of magic or logic that the gems might not store magic on top of everything else. Thankfully, Ring was hidden in one of the gems rather than the sword its self. The Basilisk venom that Harry had doused it in made the blade exceptionally dangerous and corrosive to most things in existence.

Deciding to deal with it in the morning, after securing the sword, Voldemort went to bed.


	2. Memories

Morning came peacefully with Locket as the first one up and active. The House Elves, Brownies really, were ecstatic to have two more people to serve. It would have been three but Locket hadn't yet bothered to actually create a permanent physical form. He was currently happy with his solid projection but had plans to hash out an actual body with the main soul piece later on.

There was little issue getting everyone ready for the day with a set of quickly adjusted robes apiece but both Locket and Voldemort noticed how thin the other two wizards were and silently decided to fix that. Severus and Harry belonged to him now and he took care of his things. Minions were a bit different and more than a bit expendable.

"I expect you both to eat a full plate or inform me if you can't," Voldemort instructed as they began cautiously serving themselves from the breakfast platters. Locket lounged nearby, not currently able to eat but enjoying the magic he was siphoning just from the air around the three powerful wizards. Nagini had wandered out towards a nearby wood to hunt for her own weekly meal.

"I can't," Harry admitted reluctantly. He knew better than to try after having so little to eat for so long. It was better to admit to it now than suffer from either being forced to eat any way or not being given enough later.

"I admit that since taking the Headmastership my appetite has been... less than robust," Severus also admitted with a grimace.

"I like tying them up," Locket chimed in randomly just to watch the pair pale. Both captives ignored that commentary and tried to eat what food they could even if it was just a bit of toast.

"Yes, we can hand feed them later if you really insist," Voldemort said dryly, smirking at the unsettled reactions from the pair. He had no intention of letting them starve to death nor did he plan to make them accept such intimate actions immediately. Teasing, though, was fair game.

"Are you going to make me let you look at my memories too?" Harry asked carefully. He really didn't want to continue the line of conversation the two soul pieces were having but he also needed to know if they were going go rummaging around in his head.

"Severus first, I think," Voldemort said, seriously considering the question. "We will start after breakfast."

"Suddenly, I'm not all that hungry anymore," Harry said as he lost his appetite. Severus made a sound of agreement and set his silverware down, indicating to the elves that he was finished despite half of what was on his plate remaining.

"You'll just be taking nutrient potions then," Locket said, unimpressed by their sudden loss of appetite. A word to an elf and the captive pair were handed nutrient potions. Severus noticed that they were untampered with, special wax seal still in place, and had his brewer's mark. Both wizards resignedly swallowed the potions after receiving a warning glare from the Dark Lord.

"I take care of my things," Locket told them seriously. "You both currently fit in that category. It will be up to the pair of you whether or not that continues to mean that I treat you well or keep you locked up. In time you might be asked to give input on our plans or even be allowed to do completely as you please, with some restrictions. You've both requested and we have granted you a clean slate. A new start under our care, once certain questions are answered. It doesn't change the past or your position but it does mean that as long as you keep to the deal so will we."

"If you break your end of the deal I can promise that you wont like our response," Voldemort warned softly. He hadn't bothered to return to using the snake hybrid glamour. This was his home and these two would have to learn they weren't getting away, deal or no deal.

"Where do you want me?" Severus asked, resigned.

"Just stay put and don't fight," Voldemort reminded him before silently casting the moment the other man met his gaze.

As the Dark Lord dove into the other's mind he could feel defense after defense giving way peacefully to his probing. He learned about Lily, Tobias Snape and his abuse of his son, the Marauders' semi-regular torture, the Werewolf incident in 5th year with the forced life debt afterwards, and more. He wasn't pleased to discover how Lucius had first tricked Severus into joining the Dark Sect or the various assaults Severus had to suffer from all sides. Nor was he happy to learn that a number of his minions had hurt the Potions Master or attempted to demand intimate favors.

Then Voldemort hit the night that Harry had become his. He saw Severus cry over Lily's body and how he hadn't had time to snatch up Harry and run before Dumbledore and Hagrid had arrived with Black close behind. He also witnessed the Unbreakable Vow of Protection Dumbledore had tried to trick Severus into. Seeing the memory from Severus' view he knew that the Potion Master had realized exactly what the old fool was doing and took the vow anyway. He had been both willing and unable to walk away with the threats levied against him. Severus had further allowed himself to be kept as a slave by threats of both Azkaban and to the young life he had vowed to protect yet kept from. He had clearly seen it as the only way he had been given to protect Harry.

Severus in turn could feel the increasing level of possessiveness and protectiveness aimed towards himself and then also Harry. He shared his nightmares over Harry and attempts at protecting him during his school years freely, relieved at being able to share them with _someone_. Both of them relived the disturbing meetings with Dumbledore about keeping Harry grounded and the times the old man refused to disclose what mess the imp had gotten into _this_ time. Finally, they came to the one in which Dumbledore informed Severus that Harry would have to be told to die. The last thing that Voldemort watched was the Locket capturing them and his own arrival at the pond before withdrawing.

Voldemort looked at Severus thoughtfully as the wizard was finally allowed to drop his gaze, released from the spell. Half an hour had passed even as a life time was reviewed within their minds.

"You aren't as much of a traitor as you thought," the Dark Lord finally said gently. "Being tricked and trapped by people on both sides is not treason. You have served honorably on both sides despite not really wanting to be involved. Protecting Harry, now that I know what Dumbledore actively hid about his situation, more than makes up for the rest. Know this, you aren't leaving. It is far too late for that."

"I understand my lord," Severus murmured, grateful not to be subjected to torture and death.

Locket had taken the time that they were occupied to go through Harry's memories in a similar fashion before force feeding the imp a calming draught.

"Tsk, our brat only looks for trouble when his friends are already in trouble or in an attempt to protect," Locket announced disapprovingly. "He can't be considered for fame seeking because his heroics are honest attempts to _help_. He could care less about anything that comes with it as long as everyone else is safe and happy. Honestly, the clear emotional shaping to turn him into a self sacrificing idiot is only barely restrained by the Slytherin lessons he had to learn growing up in an abusive environment. If we ever come across his Aunt and Uncle they need to die, _painfully_ , if only to stop their evil. Harry managed to somewhat rehabilitate his cousin so there isn't a need to eliminate him... yet. We will have to wait and see if he fathers magical children from his own squib line and how they are treated under his care."

"I'll have to review them myself wont I?" Voldemort asked in resignation. He had already handled a rather large mental exercise with Severus' examination and was somewhat mentally tired.

"Oh yes, you certainly will," Locket agreed, still frowning over what he had found. "We can swap later."

They did swap memory exams later, in private, using the link between soul pieces. Both immediately agreed that they had some people who needed to be in pain on behalf of their two captives and that neither had been given a choice. It was clear that neither Harry nor Severus actually wanted to be a part of this conflict, having been forced into participating one way or another.

"Are we agreed that we are keeping our poor abused little lambs?" Locket smirked already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes, that's not in question. The question is what we are going to do to those who have harmed them," Voldemort smirked right back.

Severus had been granted the use of a room to brew in with the ingredients and instructions (for Harry) matched with the firm command _only_ to brew nutrition potions. No extra ingredients or tools were granted but there was enough there for the pair to make several batches. They weren't locked in but there was an alert ward on the door as well as an attached bathroom. Sorting out a treat for Harry's good behavior would be a little more tricky since they only saw him enjoying flight in his memories.

"Then again we also have to decide what to do with them. They don't have plans to back out but the Order, the DA, and Harry's little friends may become a problem," Locket pointed out casually. "It would be a nuisance and a possible problem depending upon how fiercely Harry's odd luck kicks in. I swear if that isn't some sort of magical talent it has to be some form of luck curse."

"Agreed," Voldemort grumbled. "Those groups may have bought the arranged mess that Dumbledore put up on the tower to get Severus into our good graces but both Granger and Weasley are likely to still tell them all about their capture. If they actually think about it and use their brains they will start to consider Severus in just as much need of rescue as they no doubt consider Harry to be... We may need to issue a press release on the whole thing."

"Having them return to Hogwarts, at least until Harry is done his schooling, may be a necessity as well. Then again what they will face..." Locket pondered helplessly. "Unless we take the kill two birds with one stone approach and simply insist on reading their memories weekly to see if they kept to our bargain and who hurt them I honestly don't know what to do. We could allow Harry to keep his little club and we _do_ need to monitor staff behavior. The Cruciartus curse is _not_ school appropriate against students and should be restricted to seventh years learning it only. The Unforgivables should also be learned on a voluntary rather than required basis."

"We are going to have to replace the Carrows as professors," Voldemort agreed with a grimace. "We simply aren't there enough to keep them in line. I liked your blood adoption idea for the mudbloods. They can have up to the end of third year to decide what family they will be blood adopted by and another two years to convince someone to actually do the blood adoption. If they fail to obtain the adoption by graduation they will have a choice between leaving Britain, having their magic bound, or being second class citizens. Anyone who wishes it can pursue a muggle education alongside or after their magical education. A Gringotts blood test will certify any existing family lines they may have or if they come from a squibed line and brought back the family name."

"That should please our Harry," Locket said approvingly. "We will have to have someone actually check the genetics involved to see if Granger and the other mudbloods are really new magicals or reawakened squib lines. Starting them earlier at least for magical introduction purposes and to check for abuse is going to be important for dealing with them regardless. So an optional primary school and a magical orphanage are necessary."

"I hate how many things I missed due to insanity," Voldemort groaned. Locket just laughed.

Their discussion lasted another several hours covering the discovery of Ring hidden within a gem on the sword hilt and finished with Voldemort absorbing the Ring fragment. This settled Voldemort's sanity with his soul back to a comfortable 75.7%. Locket teased him a bit over needing him but they both knew that Locket, safely hung around Harry's neck, was a bit of a necessity to try and keep both Harry and Severus out of mischief. Neither were willing to admit that it also gave the pair an extra layer of protection.


	3. Order Woes and of Malfoys

Lucius Malfoy hated the fact that his family was under punishment from the Dark Lord for a mistake _he_ made. It was true that he had been told that the Diary was important to his lord. It was also true that the Diary had nearly hurt his son. Finding Draco holding such a powerful unknown item of darkness had terrified the blond. So he did the only thing he could safely do, tried to pass it off to Arthur Weasley. How was he to know the man didn't check his children's things once they got home for pranks or something that fell into their purchases the way he and Narcissa did with their Draco?! Yes, he had warned his son to be careful of dangerous things possibly happening at the school but that warning hadn't been given until _after_ he had realized the book hadn't been found. Honestly, trying to stop the muggle protection bill by getting the man's family caught with a dark artifact had been an excuse, a good one but an excuse. There were more than enough other dark objects in his care that he could have used instead.

"Father?" Draco asked softly, slipping into the study to see his father at his desk.

"Draco," Lucius said warmly, holding out his hand to his son before bringing the younger man into a close hug without getting up. Releasing Draco from the hug he studied his son and mentally despaired at protecting his family from the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Uncle Sev went off for potions ingredients but he didn't come back. He's missing," Draco reported sadly. A chill went down Lucius' spine as he realized the only other person capable of and willing to protect his son in the ranks was gone.

"Who gave you permission to come home?" Lucius questioned as he let his son step back to the other side of his desk and sit down in the visitor's chair. "You are lucky the Dark Lord isn't here."

"Oddly, McGonagall. She muttered something about finding stubborn Potion Masters and reminding them that they had family to worry about," Draco shrugged. "The Carrows were trying to get everyone using the Cruciartus curse on the lower years again so I was happy to be gone. I miss messing with Potter."

"Draco, I don't know what to tell you. The Dark Lord wants him found and as much as we all assume he wants Potter dead that may not be the case or Potter may have found some leverage that the rest of us aren't privy too. I can only ask you to keep your head down and try to stay away from the Carrows," Lucius said helplessly. "I will try to get us back in our lord's good graces but it may not be possible. Offer or deny protection to other students as you see fit but be careful."

"I will father," Draco promised. "I will."

Elsewhere, Hermione and Ron finished informing the hastily assembled Order of the Phoenix what had happened at the pond in the Forest of Dean and what Dumbledore had sent them hunting for. They'd had a hard time getting in contact with anyone without a wand between them but Hermione had finally managed it.

"This isn't good," Shacklebolt said, breaking the shocked silence filled with horror after hearing of Harry and Snape's capture.

"The idiot went and nearly got himself drowned before he got us captured," Ron scoffed angrily. He was glad that McGonagall and all of his older brothers hadn't been able to make it to the meeting. They would have just worried over Harry and the _real_ issues couldn't have been addressed. 

"Didn't you give him the potions I sent back with you?" Molly asked sharply.

"I didn't get the chance mum," Ron explained helplessly. "I found him as he went under the water. I didn't exactly get a chance to say anything or even touch him before I had to save his skinny arse."

"That it then, we can't do anything without Harry except try to stand tall," Molly said with a mirthless chuckle. "I know Albus said he needed to die because of the dark magic taint but only _after_ he had destroyed the foul man's things. We have no idea about any others and no Harry to find them for us."

There was nothing else they could say. _Everything_ had hinged on Harry, on him wining to be expendable after the war.

"What do you mean he was supposed to die?!" Shacklebolt demanded, outraged.

"Harry has a piece of that monster inside him," Ron spat. "He might not be a dark wizard yet but it wont be long before he becomes one, bloody snake that he is."

"Dumbledore said there was a way to save Harry but only if he managed to finish You-Know-Who off first. It was too risky otherwise. I know where the ritual is hidden," Hermione explained.

"No, I'm done. I did not sign up for this!" Kingsley Shacklebolt declared angrily as he stood up to storm out. Tonks wasn't there to watch his back though so when Remus hit him with a stunner and an obliviate no one said a word. The honorable Auror would wake up with a splitting headache only to be told he had been caught by a left behind unfinished prank from the twins. The only thing important that he took away from that meeting was the fact that Harry had been captured and was in the hands of the enemy.


	4. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This needed some final tweaks between the Farm and here but its ready now!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> * * *

Lucius looked around the entrance hall of the Manor he had been summoned too with a mix of interest and disdain. The obvious muggle origins of many objects bewildered him. He could not understand why the Dark Lord wished to live in this place over a purely magical manor.

"Blondy follows Misty! Master Dark Lordy and his Locket is waiting for him!" the house elf squeaked, quickly leading the man down several halls and into a library. Lucius almost stumbled in shock as he observed who _else_ was in the room aside from his lord. Harry and Severus looked up from their reading but a firm look from the man who had red eyes sent them back to their books.

"Ah, Lucius," Voldemort, fully engulfed in his serpent hybrid glamour, hissed menacingly. It had been several days since Locket had captured Harry and Severus, time which had been spent almost exclusively in the company of each other and their captor. Time which had been used by both Voldemort and Locket to decide what was to be done with the two wizards he was no longer willing to give up.

"My lord," Lucius said quietly, giving the glamoured man a deep bow.

"Severus has been concerned over his godson since I... retrieved him and Potter from the Forest of Dean. They will both be returning to Hogwarts at the start of the new term. At that time I will be entrusting Harry to your family as I once did my Diary. Our Harry struck a deal, he is now under my personal protection. I would _request_ that you accept both Harry and Severus formally into your family," Voldemort instructed. "I have made some curious discoveries about both of them since I fetched them and Tom Locket. As such upon their return to Hogwarts Harry is to be re-sorted into his correct house rather than the one he tricked the hat into placing him in. Harry will no longer be studying Divination and if he wishes to he may choose whatever course of study he so pleases even if it extends his years at Hogwarts. Any apprenticeship requests for him go through me."

Potter was _not_ a Gryffindor?! This was something of a shock to the blond and the act of out arguing the hat alone had him immediately understanding where Potter belonged as well as why he might not want to go there. It also put his confrontations with the wizard in a completely different light. A Slytherin raised as a Gryffindor! Hidden so perfectly in plain sight that no one suspected he was anything but a lion! It was a wonder Lucius hadn't come off even worse in previous confrontations with the young man!

As for the rest of it? Lucius heard his lord loud and clear. This was his chance to return to the Dark Lord's good graces and he was to treat Potter as though he were as precious as the formerly lost Diary. Potter was much more difficult to protect adequately but considered no less precious. Why Severus was also to be adopted, for that is what the Dark Lord was requesting, Lucius had no idea and no real objection to adding his friend to his family. To protect and accept these two into his family as the price of redemption in his lord's eyes? It was a deal he couldn't afford to pass up and a simple matter in his mind.

"My lord? I would be honored to arrange for their adoption into my family," Lucius said gratefully as he gave the Dark Lord another deep bow this time in gratitude.

"Good. I trust that should they wish total protection you will be willing to supply it?" Voldemort inquired softly. Severus made a small sound of protest that was cut short by a glare from Locket.

"Certainly," Lucius agreed smoothly, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Dismissed," Voldemort told him before turning back to his own book. Lucius took the hint and left. He had two family adoptions to arrange. He had always wanted Severus as his brother and Draco would be ecstatic to claim Potter as his own new brother. This task, while exceptionally important, was not going to be a hardship no matter what challenges arose.

"Luc has been protecting me from the first day in your ranks," Severus protested quietly once Lucius was gone.

"He also tricked you into joining in the first place. No, you will finish out the year as Headmaster while Harry gains his NEWTs and anything else he chooses to study. Both of you will only remain there if you actually choose to do so. As much as Locket might like to tease about us taking the pair of you to bed that will only happen with your full consent," Voldemort told them firmly. "The protection, on the other hand, and all that entails for the two of you in particular will not be revoked. The pair of you are mine. I would much rather keep you close but Harry needs his NEWTs and I need to see to the mess Dumbledore's supporters are causing while trying to reign in my more bloodthirsty followers. I can't fix the wizarding world if half the population or more is dead. _That_ would just spell doom for the rest of us."

"One question, why are we being adopted?" Harry asked bluntly. They hadn't been told about the potential adoption. Only the possible return to Hogwarts had been even remotely discussed.

"To give you a greater amount of protection and a supportive family when we can't see to you while we plot to fuck both your brains out," Locket snarked. He was amused but also somewhat annoyed that Harry didn't understand the various implications of the situation. The imp was smart enough but he had spent too much time with reckless Gryffindors and had a disturbing lack of common knowledge from within wizarding culture.

"If I know Lucius he will blood adopt Harry and use the brother bond to adopt Severus," Voldemort smirked. "The blood adoption will make you genetically a Malfoy and the brother bond will magically add Severus to the family without altering his bloodline significantly. The brother bond can change into a lover's bond under the right circumstances, something which will _not_ be happening."

"One drunken kiss, _one_!" Severus grumbled but didn't argue with the assessment or the claim. He had never understood how his friend could take lovers even with Narcissa's permission without betraying their marriage. Although, his two friends were in an arranged marriage Severus felt that one should be loyal to their partner regardless of circumstances or end the relationship. Triads should only be attempted by those in full agreement with a triad relationship and exclusively kept to the agreed shared partners.

"If you think I will allow that blond ponce to seduce you into a relationship with him and his wife you will find yourself over my knee and receiving a spanking," Locket said lightly. His eyes though gave a different story that sent shivers down both wizards' backs. Locket and Voldemort were serious about their claim. If Severus or Harry wanted a relationship with someone other than those two they would have to get permission or risk the potential suitor's life. There was no telling how an _unwanted_ pursuit of either wizard would result but Severus deeply suspected that it wouldn't be pretty.

"Duly noted," Severus said softly. As an Inner Circle Member the obvious possessiveness and pending jealousy was not unexpected from the Dark Lord in any form. He had seen it before and crossing that jealousy was a well known way to wind up tortured or dead.

Protests of only protecting the pair of them aside Severus honestly wondered if the two versions of the Dark Lord would let them even try having a romantic relationship. Even if they did get permission on security grounds, for that was the current tactic that the Potions Master was certain they would use at least once, there was no telling how long the Dark Lord's patience would last. Once his patience with the situation ended there was no telling what would happen to them or their potential partners.

The rest of the day was spent reading together while the pair were kept close to Voldemort and Locket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling exceptionally worn out and disconnected. I currently blame allergies for this but either way it may put a dampener on my writing.


End file.
